Volume 6
The sixth volume of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. Summary Despite the upcoming exam, Nino still has trouble following Fuutarou's study session, even trying to avoid it. One day, Nino lashes out and gets into a huge fight with her sisters, resulting in both her and Itsuki leaving the apartment. Then, there's Yotsuba, who is still shackled by the school's track team. Cover Illustration The volume cover features Itsuki Nakano in her student uniform, with reddish-orange colored flower petals scattered in the background. Character Introduction * Ichika: ** She's been so busy with work and studying lately that she's only been getting eight hours of sleep a night. ** Doesn't like to eat shiitakes. * Nino: ** When she oversleeps, she applies her makeup in the elevator as it travels down 30 floors. ** Doesn't like to eat pickled things. * Miku: ** Because her right eye is usually covered, she is weak to attacks from her right. ** Doesn't like to eat chocolate. * Yotsuba: ** A restless sleeper, so she keeps a spare pillow at her feet. ** Doesn't like to eat green peppers. * Itsuki: ** Has nerves of steel that allow her to ask for seconds of curry at a poor family's house. ** Doesn't like to eat umeboshi. * Fuutarou: ** About to develop a serious stomach ulcer. ** Doesn't like to eat raw fish. * Raiha: ** Doesn't like to eat tomatoes. Chapter Titles *Chapter 42: The Seven Goodbyes ④ *Chapter 43: The Seven Goodbyes ⑤ *Chapter 44: The Seven Goodbyes ⑥ *Chapter 45: The Seven Goodbyes ⑦ *Chapter 46: The Seven Goodbyes ⑧ *Chapter 47: The Seven Goodbyes ⑨ *Chapter 48: The Seven Goodbyes ⑩ *Chapter 49: The Seven Goodbyes ⑪ *Chapter 50: The Seven Goodbyes ⑫ Extra Bonus Comics The Quintuplets Can't Split A Marathon Evenly * Yotsuba suggests joining a long-distance relay race to deepen the sisters' bond. * During the race, Yotsuba runs along with each of her sisters, thus completing the whole race by herself. The Quintuplets Can't Share Their Bust Size Evenly * A bust size measuring robot (with a design resembling Fuutarou) shows that the sisters' bust sizes have a total of 441 cm (implying one of them has a larger bust size than the others). ** Miku's bust size is 88 cm ** The others' bust sizes are unknown Fuutarou-kun Can Divide A Cake Into Fifths Evenly * With careful calculation, Fuutarou shows Nino that he is able to divide a cake into five equal parts, which the Quintuplets could not do in the bonus comic for Volume 1. Gallery Special Illustrations Volume 6 clean cover art.png|Clean Cover Art Volume 6 Itsuki Author Bonus Illustration.png|Author Bonus Illustration Quintuplets color art - volume 6 release.jpg Volume 6 Last Page.jpg|Volume 6 Last Page (Rena's Disguise) Store Bonus Illustrations Negi Haruba's Itsuki illustration - volume 6 release.jpg|Vol. 6 Itsuki Bonus Store: Animate Negi Haruba's Ichika illustration - volume 6 release.jpg|Vol. 6 Ichika Bonus Store: Gamers & WonderGoo Negi Haruba's Nino illustration - volume 6 release.jpg|Vol. 6 Nino Bonus Store: Comic Toranoana Negi Haruba's Miku illustration - volume 6 release.jpg|Vol. 6 Miku Bonus Store: Bunkyodo Negi Haruba's Yotsuba illustration - volume 6 release.jpg|Vol. 6 Yotsuba Bonus Store: COMIC ZIN & Melonbooks Story Arcs * Seven Goodbyes Arc Other Official Sites: * Volume 6 on Kodansha JP * Volume 6 on Kodansha EN Trivia * In the first chapter of Volume 6, the story shows Rena's goodbye to Fuutarou and he falling into a body of water. In the last chapter of Volume 6, Chapter 50, the story shows Fuutarou fell into a body of water and his goodbye to Rena. * The flower petals' color in the volume cover background represent the sisters' color scheme: Reddish orange for Itsuki and Itsuki's sweater. References es:Volumen 6